Killer Frost
}} Killer Frost was a super-villainess who was a member of Grodd's Legion of Doom. History Killer Frost was enlisted in Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society – according to Grodd, she joined simply because she loved killing. She helped attack Morgan Edge's estate, and personally killed Edge when the others weren't looking, despite no explicit orders to do so. In a battle with the League, she inadvertently froze Clayface in a block of ice, while he was disguised as J'onn J'onzz in battle with the real Martian Manhunter (J'onn tricked her and the rest of the Society by disguising himself as Clayface). In the final battle with the League, she managed to correct her error by freezing the real J'onn, but was disabled by Flash when he created a cyclone beneath her ice column that sent her flying into the sky and asphyxiated her into unconsciousness. She later resurfaced as a member of Grodd's Legion of Doom. She, Giganta, Devil Ray, and Heat Wave were sent to Scandinavia to retrieve the remains of the ancient Viking Prince. In pulling out the wreck of the Prince's ship, the team caused an avalanche that threatened to bury a nearby building. J'onn seized Frost and forced her to use her powers to stop the avalanche, or else be buried in it herself. She succeeded, but the effort exhausted her, and she was handed over to the authorities. After a revolt in the Legion's headquarters split the members' loyalty between Lex Luthor and Grodd, Frost chose Grodd's side. She was defeated in the battle by Toyman and knocked unconscious. Once Grodd lost, Killer Frost switched back to Luthor's side. She displayed this rapid change of loyalty by freezing all the others who opposed Luthor during the fight. Though wounded after Darkseid blew up the ship, she aided the fight against the ruler of Apokolips. She fought off several parademons in Venice. She survived the battle and regrouped with the League and the Legion at the Metro Tower. Powers and abilities Killer Frost could generate waves of freezing energy that created ice from thin air. She could use these ice waves to create ice around her targets, or to create a ramp that allowed her to slide rapidly through mid-air. After her abilities were augmented by Lex Luthor, she could also generate and control icebergs and ice projectiles. Background information There have been three Killer Frosts in DC Comics. The first, Dr. Crystal Frost, gained her powers when she was accidentally locked in a thermafrost chamber. She went on a murderous rampage against men after her rejection by the man she loved. The second, Louise Lincoln, was a protégée of Dr. Frost, and duplicated her accident on purpose and then sought revenge on those who she believed had harmed Frost. The third, Dr. Caitlin Snow, was trapped in a Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine by H.I.V.E. agents, which infused her biological makeup with ice. Unlike the other Killer Frosts, Caitlin became a hero, joining the Justice League of America. The Killer Frosts are usually rogues of Firestorm. The Killer Frost seen in the series seems to be based more on the second one. However, the first Killer Frost did make one appearance in the Justice League Adventures comic series. The animated Frost is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also provided the voice of Giganta. In deliberate contrast, Hale played Giganta as a delicate, "girly" character, while Frost was rough, almost masculine. Appearances * " " * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with cryokinetic abilities Category:Justice League rogues Category:Metahumans Category:Secret Society members Category:Stryker's Prison inmates